


Imagine Being Taken Captive by Pirate Captain Steve Rogers

by Musichowler



Category: Marvel, Marvel AU - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aggressive Steve, Bondage, Embarrassment, F/M, I SAY AGAIN QUESTIONABLE CONSENT, Mentions of kidnapping, Pirate Captain AU, Questionable Consent, Spankings, lust induced by spankings, please stay away if it bothers you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichowler/pseuds/Musichowler
Summary: You have been taken captive by the infamous Captain Rogers. He takes mild exception to your attitude and proceeds to adjust said attitude. QUESTIONABLE CONSENT!!!





	1. Chapter 1

Warnings: spankings, mentions of kidnapping, lust induced by spankings, questionable consent. Please HEED the warnings. If these things bother you, avoid it. This is a sort of pre-smut, and I am working one a second installment, but on its own, it had too many things that might bother someone to only mark it as mature. 

The shouting had stopped a while ago, and you could hear people talking in firm voices, orders being given and relayed to the necessary parties. You tugged uselessly at the rope binding your wrists, angry at the situation you found yourself in. Taken as a treasure for a pirate king, how humiliating. You had been trussed like a prisoner and tossed into a room that was more luxurious then you expected, but you would not submit to some smelly, pushy man who thought you would come quietly. You were resolved, you would fight and scream and claw until none dared to touch you. 

Despite this reassurance to yourself, your heart sped up as steps came towards the door, squaring your shoulders as best you could. To your utter shock, one of the most beautiful men you had ever seen came through the door, wearing a tight black short sleeve shirt and pants, worn leather boots. His dark blond hair was clean and his beard neatly trimmed, around a wicked smile as he looked you up and down. You felt your guts tighten, and heat pool between your thighs. A sword hung from his waist and he settled it out of the way as he knelt on one knee in front of you, reaching for your bound hands. 

“This is no way to treat a lady. Let me…”

You struck out, knocking his hands away. All gentleness left him as he caught your bound wrists with a wicked grin, yanking you forwards and across his bent knee. “So, not such a lady then. So much the better…” 

You struggled as his hands moved you, but it was to no avail. While one held you firmly in place, the other flipped your skirt up around your waist and came down with a sharp smack on your exposed cheeks. You jolted with a cry, but he continued, a steady rise and fall of his hand against your flesh. Heat flushed your cheeks and you struggled to keep quiet, mortified by the liquid fire growing in your core. His hand paused, rubbing at your reddened skin, squeezing, and you tried to kick, to escape. Your reward was a dark chuckle and a renewed session of swats, each delivered with a precision that left you gasping, pushing your mound tantalizingly against his knee but giving you nothing more. Tears gathered in your eyes as you tried to fight what he made you feel. Finally, he paused again, this time his hand slid further down, cupping your soaked folds and drawing louder cries from your lips as his fingers slid over and between them, teasing your clit lightly. 

“So wet kitten…I think you enjoy being punished. Lets see how much further we can go.”


	2. Chapter 2

You shuddered at the dark smile in his voice as he yanked you upright, keeping ahold of your arm as he made his way to the door, opening it and speaking briefly to the person beyond, issuing orders. You swallowed hard as he shut and locked the door before turning back to you.   
You opened your mouth to complain, shout, something, but his lips came down on yours, hot and insistent, squashing your bound hands against his chest as his tongue pressed between your lips, fucking your mouth with a thoroughness that left you breathless, moaning into the kiss as he pressed you back against the door. His greater height and bulk meant he could cage you in completely, surrounding you in the heat and scent of his body. Without you being quite aware of it, lost in the kiss as you were, he drew your hands, still bound together, up higher, breaking the kiss to pull them over your head, pinning them against the door at your back. You could feel the rope loosening, then falling away but his lips against yours again stole your attention. He was such a good kisser... Awareness returned as his hands closed over your bare wrists, slowly lifting you up onto your toes, then higher so you hung from his hands, a whine escaping your throat. A few swift movements from his hands and he stepped back into shadows, leaving you dangling from the leather cuffs he had just strapped you into, all without you struggling in the slightest. 

His smirk was a bright flash in the dim light of the lanterns, then he stepped forward again, pressing against you as he ran his nose from your collarbone up your throat. You squirmed, tried to twist away from him but were unable to. His body kept you pressed firmly against the wood behind you. Struggling, you kicked weakly, but this only made him chuckle against your skin, his voice dark and smooth.

"Wanna play a little rough, sweetheart? Good. I like rough."

His hands came up to the collar of your shirt and grasping the material, ripped down and to the sides, taking your shirt with it. You screamed in shocked outrage, squirmed in a useless bid to cover yourself, but he only stepped close again, running his bearded chin up your breastbone, between your breasts, licking the hollow of your throat. You felt your nipples harden and you fought not to moan out loud. His hands stroked your sides briefly, then slid down, grabbing the waist of your skirt and ripping that too, dropping the material to the floor. He made short work of your bra and panties, leaving you naked and exposed in front of him, whimpering as your wrists started to ache. 

To your surprise, he took note of your discomfort, and crossed to the bookshelf, returning with several books in his hands, which he quickly stacked beneath your feet, just high enough to take some of the strain from your wrists, though you had to stand on the balls of your feet. He looked you over again, the heat of his gaze making the hot ache in your lower belly worse. Your clit started to throb, though he had barely touched you. Shame painted your cheeks dark as you remembered HOW he had touched you. 

Thought stopped as he stepped near again, his hands curling around your hips and sliding up your waist, hot and firm against your skin. His touch was surprisingly light, teasing, until he reached the outer curves of your breasts and his thumbs traced the curve there. He ignored your aching nipples, stroking the skin around them with his thumb and fingertips, making goosebumps dance across your skin as you shivered. 

His lips came down again on your collarbone, and the shocking heat of his tongue jolted your brain enough to remember that you did NOT want to submit to this...this ruffian! You brought your knee up sharply, but nothing happened! You realized that he had blocked you as he pulled away and stared down into your eyes, his own glittering like blue ice. You shivered as he leaned forward, speaking against your lips.

"Now you're just giving me excuses."

Excuses? For what? Your heart accelerated as he smirked, stepping back into the shadows of the room again. You could hear him moving about but had no idea what he was doing. 

"What are you doing? I...I wont just let you do whatever you want with me!"

You were ashamed at how your voice shook, but your throat dried as he stepped back into the light, a length of rope in his hands. 

"Wha? No! You cant!"

"Watch me, sweetheart."

And sure enough, despite your struggling, he quickly wrapped the rope several times around your right leg, just above the knee. Then, just as you were wondering what that was going to do, he jerked the rope up and to the side. Your jaw dropped in shock as your legs opened up, the rope hauling your knee up and holding it as he tied it to something above you. You sobbed angrily as you struggled, completely unable to escape and so aroused that you wanted to beg for release. 

His look this time was more then hot, it was scorching, and his hands were more sure, sliding up to cup your breasts, thumbs teasing your nipples as he leaned forward and caught your lips again. Your arousal was so strong that you parted your lips without thought, welcoming his tongue into your mouth, moaning into the kiss again as he took complete control of it, and of you. As his lips left yours and traveled down your neck to your collarbone, you felt drugged, floating on a sea of lust and need, but also fully aware of what was happening and needing more then anything for it to continue. 

His mouth...his sinful mouth. It circled one nipple before his tongue curled around it, pulling it into his mouth as he sucked strongly, his teeth grazing your skin. You could feel his bulge against your mound, and ground against him shamelessly as he continued to lavish attention on your chest, his hands stroking teasing strokes over your belly and thighs. 

Your slick was starting to trickle down the insides of your thighs by this point, and you whined as his fingers brushed through it, tracing up to where your thigh met your torso, brushing so lightly over your lips. But he denied contact where you wanted it most. You bucked and twisted, but nothing helped give you the friction you sought. You were almost ready to beg, when he started sliding lower, his mouth leaving your breasts and instead licking teasing swirls down your sternum and belly. His breath against your hyper-sensitive skin made your muscles twitch as you watched, waiting to see what he would do. He settled on his knees in front of you, looked up at you with a smile and took one of the books from under your foot. You yelped as your wrist and leg momentarily took your weight before you could get your foot under yourself again, His chuckle sounded, you glanced down, and suddenly your world exploded.

His tongue. His damnable, blessed tongue. He swept it in a long slow stripe up between your lips and over your clit, gathering your juices and moaning against you at the taste. Your balance went out the window and you wailed. He swirled his tongue around your clit, teasing again, before his lips wrapped around it and he sucked firmly. You screamed at the to-strong assault on your senses. It felt incredible, but also shoved your orgasm back, further away, specifically so he could bring you back you were sure. His fingers again stroked over your folds, then sunk deep into you. Your body quivered and clenched around him as he slowly stroked and teased against the bumpy front wall, carefully adding a second finger and continuing. 

You lost your footing at some point, but draped your leg over his shoulder, pulling at him with your heel as your orgasm loomed. He didn't let up, coaxing, sucking, and stroking slowly until you were writhing in your bonds, screaming and begging for the release that he finally, finally granted you. 

You screamed out, arching into his mouth as pleasure blazed through your veins like fire, black spots dancing at the corners of your vision. Your mouth hung open as you shook like a leaf, the pleasure going on, and on and on, before you finally went limp in your bonds. You sobbed from sensitivity as he slowly drew back, giving your clit a final lick and standing, slowly sucking your essence off his fingers. Your cheeks flushed as he grinned wickedly, slowly sliding his fingers from his mouth. 

“That's one...”


End file.
